deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Isilme Renor'anon
Common Statistics''' '' Name: Isilme Renor'anon '''''Race: '' '''Drow. Age:' ''117 years.'' Born: 9, Eleasias, 1257 DR.' '''Year of the Killing Wave. '''Height:' 5'2" Weight: 121 lbs. Hair: White hair (silvery tone), not dyed, soft, smooth like strands of silken silver. Skin Tone: Charcoal. Skin Texture: Soft, smooth and warm to the touch. Eye Color: Magenta. Accent: '''A mix of peasant Drow, Silvermarsh Common, and woodland Elven. '''Recognizable Features: Spoken Languages: Drow, Drow Sign, Common, Elf, Undercommon. Left or Right Handed: Left handed. Deity: Eilistraee. Class: Cleric. Discipline: Sword Dancer Alignment: Chaotic Good. Ability Scores/ Skills''' '' Base Abilities: *'Strength (15): ' She has spent a lot of time wearing armor during her days as a transport guard, building her muscles well. She is not as strong as a warrior, but she can stand her ground with a blade when need be. *'Dexterity (10): ' She is not as limber as others of her race, Having been restricted in movements wearing such heavy armor most of her travels, and being both untrained in dodging attacks or using ranged weaponry. *'Constitution (12):' Healthier than a normal dark elf, yet still not as enduring as some one who has trained in such. She usually did not fight for long periods of time against bandits, but had the drive to endure several attacks by her own fortitude. She is slightly more frail than other high races, just as elves are. *'Intelligence (12):' She holds the clever wit of the dark elves, naturally developing a slightly higher than average intelligence. *'Wisdom (16):' With living in the slums of the Underdark, one must always use caution, one false move can lead you to being a victim of another drow. She usually has had insights to what to be ware of, even on the surface world. She uses this wisdom to find how to act in a way Eilistraee would wish her to as a cleric, and impart such wisdom to others. *'Charisma (14):' She is both graced in head strongness from her common birthed past, and from the natural charm and beauty of the drow. This in turn, combined with divine energy, allows her a moderate ability to turn the undead. Skills: *'Concentration:' She has trained to focus even in battle, giving her that extra endurance to cast divine magic even in battles. *'Spellcraft: '''As a drow of the Underdark, it is always wise to know of what spells are coming at you so you can get yourself ready to take them. *'Heal: Before her gifts of magic from Eilistraee, she used her medical know how to fix the wounds of those the nobles almost killed in her neiborhood, and others who were wounded by other slum dwellers. *'''Perform: '''She has learned some musical skills to honor her goddess Eilistraee in her prayers. She is able to slightly entertain some people with her music or dance, but by no means is she a bard. ''Statistics''' '' ''General Character Information '' Born in the poor sector of a drow city (which Isilme rarely speaks it name) Isilme began her life. Her mother was a heavy drinker and a spellsword that sold her services to nobles and high paying mercents alike, Isilme had no male parent to help raise her (he was said to have been "gutted like a fish for trying to pull on over" on Isilme's mother). Isilme was trained by her mother in arms work and heavy armored fighting from a young age, though in a rather uncaring way, toughing Isilme up so one day she can gain better privilages by whoring her daughter's services of combat to the nobles or the priestesshood. To supliment her recovery from often brutal leasons from her mother, Isilme learned a lot of medical training. THough, when her mother was not about or was taking many months to complete a contract, Isilme was on her own and often had to very extrememly cautious when in the often leathal landscapes of her city. What is generally know is she actually made one friend, some one who was truely her friend, a young drow girl that was slightly older than her by three years. Isilme and her best and only friend often stalked about when both of their mothers were off in their respected jobs. While in the alley ways of the city, they would duck in and out of the shadows, keeping eyes out for any roaming drider in the outskirts, Lloth priestesses stalking in the dark, or even a simple bandit in the dark. Each day they grew closer, working together gathering the magically radioactive crystal shards, gems, or anything left behind from a drider attack at the outskirts (putting them at risk of becoming victims as well) all this for sale to local markets who are rarely picky at getting suck things. Usually after hard days of work the girls would sleep together, often Isilme being soft or foolish by her friend for allowing another woman to rest with her (but always in a teasing manor). They did so much together, actually finding care and love with each other that they would never and have never found with parents or any other elders of their families. Many many years past, and Isilme and her dear friend stayed together almost always. It may have not been seen clearly, or known the emotion they felt to each other, but these young girl, not even touched by the first of womenhood were clinging to each other in the dark of the city, not the dark of the cave, but the shadows of many evil and vile souls that lived there. ''Appearance '' Hair: She keeps her hair long, reaching to the small of her back, in a wrapped pony tail (often in purple or black cloth that spands down the middle of her hair to tightly bind it). Her bangs are loose and often hold just above her eyes, being split to the left and right of her head to keep her hair out of her face. Her side burns are quite long, and run down past her jaw line and often touch the sides of her neck. While her hair is slightly silvery in color, she doesn't dye her hair at all. When armored, she keeps her hair within the back of her breastplate in an attempt to not have it cut by a lucky shot, Clothing: '''Isilme loves to wear outfits she can just relax in without freezing in. When in the grove space around Moonkiss she likes to wear all manor of light clothing as the grove is always nice in climate. She loves to wear purples, whites, and lighter tans and other natural leather colors for her clothing. Usually outside of the grove space, she wears a more formal outfit of dark tan brown and dark blues, along with a hooded black mask (along with other head plate to guard herself from head shots) and a long cloak bearing her goddess's Icon upon it. In Combat she wears a set of plate armor, make in an odd drowish fashion, made from heavy steal plated tied with thick silken bands, this armor is also enchanted an easy and slightly comfortable to both move and waer for hours at a time. She is always seen with a bastard sword as a weapon in her sheath, along with a strong large shield. '''Jewelry: '''In the case of jewelry, Isilme finds practical magic items or sentimental decorations as items of more worth than items that show wealth. While she is not against the artist who crafted such jewelry, enjoying their art work, she finds that more often than not she finds the pieces were just made to evade taxation of imported gold or made with poor quality just for a profit. She wears only what she sees as a symbol or has a personal meaning to herself. '''Other Accessories: '''She usually carries her traveling harp where ever she goes, it is about the size of a smaller shield, and weights almost as much, being of elven work (and not drow work, otherwise there would be some "assassination" function to it) it enhances each stroke providing a purity of notes along with great spacing for the strings so ones fingers won't stumble or sound sour unless they are completely untrained in instruments. Another instrument she carries is a Singing Sword, one of the weapons inspired by her goddess. It is a longsword in all respects to combat, but can be played as a flute, or be swung in a dance to provide extra entertainment and musical effect. This was given to Isilme by an elven bow woman who had found it, and was using it to pretend, for what ever reason, to be an Eilistraeen. This may be a rarer weapon, but no means is it unique or extraordinary importance other than the ties to Isilme's faith. She often keeps this in a safe place in a magic bag she holds, so it is hidden from thieves or other creatures who might take this find a way from her. ''Personality''' '' Personality: Isilme has a very held back personality, usually holding back any friendly notions to any she meets until she can see that the person is good at heart. She usually loves small groups, or slight isolation rather than huge gathers (given she is rather wary of too many new people in an area) and often seeks to build strong friendships rather than making many friends with weak foundations. Often the dark elf tries to quell her tongue about anything she has witnessed or experienced in the underdark, considering it much too depressing or makes it seem that she is complaining how bad her life is. Yet, the young Isilme does speak of the underdark time to time through accident or when comparing something. Isilme could be considered emotionally damaged, having very few true friendships through her life among other issues with her past. These problems stem from the society of the underdark treating compassion as weakness, her mothers physical, mental and sexual abuse, the witnessing of her friend's murder before her very eyes, and the genral dipervation of friends or love from her mother. Once she turned to the teachings of Eilistraee nothing really changed, many people in the underdark abused her kidness either intentionally or inadvetently. Even leaving the underdark behind those who worked with her and traveled with her out of the caverns and tunnels seemed to have not wishes to stay with Isilme after they were on the surface world; leaving her wondering if there was something she did wrong that made them wish to leave, or that they just wished to explore the surface unaided by her clerical blessings or something to that effect. Isilme does not reverie for the reasons that she doesn't wish to recall her past memories with perfect clarity, and having never learned to when she was young. She does not like being near any settlement that has humans or elves, as she feels some of the more extreme of their kind will just attack her if they find she is a drow. She often stays a bit of a reserved when entering any place where she is not framiliar with their acceptance of those considered "monsterous" or "evil" races, or even in such places she usually keeps her clerical identity hidden for thoughts that such races will wish to kill her for having ties to killing their evil kin. Generally she gets along well with those who are blooded partly or fully of drow blood lines, though she does not relate well to those who used to be drow nobles (with the exceptions of the drow males), feeling a sort or intimidation from them. And she also seems to enjoy being keeping others company no matter who they are, especially outcasts of races (such as Kormak the kobold). Isilme is also known for being a huge pervert when the topic come up, or too much tit flesh is flashed to her face. She is often seen reading "old man" novels about mage school girls involved in lesbian romances, or very kinky BDSM fiction work. It is no clear where she gets these books, and sometimes it is pondered that Cadius may be involved with her supply of adult novels. She's also said to be involved writing works of her own, but this may just be a rumor as well. Relationships: Char'riina: '''She will always rember Char'riina. She was Isilme's first, and possibly only true love. They grew up close to each other, trained together, and even lived together while Isilme was still a child. Char'riina was always there, caring, and calling Isilme a soft fool for being so vulnrable to her... in a loving way though. When she died in Isilme's arms from that crossbow bolt lodged in her heart, a piece of Isilme's love died with her. They were more than just friends, or lovers, they were connected in an odd empathic way, one that hurts Isilme to this very day from missing that piece of her that left when Char'riina's soul left that beautiful young barely budding body. '''Mother Dearest: She is on very very bad terms with her mother, often having nightmares of some of the things mommy has done to her. She just recalls (at her mother's best) an imposing woman who made demands of her, and forced her to fight and grow a killing, violent, vengeful instinct built into her (making her prone to fits of brutality when she is very stressed or pressured). There are only two things this woman has done for her, give birth to her, and train her to kill. Her mother didn't want a daughter, what was wanted was a tool that would kill on comand and get her a higher station in society. Her mother left Isilme to fend for herself at a very young age, effectivly disowning her and parting with the house leaving the hovel of a home stripped of possessions. Isilme would've died if she had not worked hard and been lucky enough to have hope in the presence of Char'riina. Isiolia: She liked Lia very much, she even was in love with the moon elf for a while, before Lia decided to take Alabyran for her pleasures. Isilme likes to treat Lia to special things when she can find them, or when she can buy them for Lia when the moon elf is able to use them. She treats Lia with a lot of compassion, even if Lia is occupied with her magic or her Alabyran than with Isilme. She enjoys the woman's sweet personality, charm and beauty, yet she often feels that Lia makes poor leaps of judgement and choice. Lia is very quiet now to Isilme, and they rarely even talk, it seems the power of Lia's spell casting has become more important to Lia than talking, and hanging out with Isilme. X'haeley: '''This woman, beaten and abused into a slave mindset... Isilme feel in love with her. Though, the woman left just as Isilme surrender her feeling to X'haeley. Isilme has been unable to make any meaningful relations part this, just filtations with a few women, or kiss here or there. Isilme gave up on trying from true love, unwavering love for anyone but Eilistraee, the one woman who has not rejected, leave her or harm her, unlike all the other women in her life. '''Alabyran: Isilme just considers him to be pretty "you see what you get", as the man is rather quiet and doesn't speak often when she is around, unless it is to Lia or occasionally when he has some form of lore he uses as an insight (often needless). She sees him also as some one who rushes before thinking out the wisdom in his actions, though not unintelligent he does lack insight to common sense, at least from what she has seen. He also plays pranks that have consquences that are painful for others. Markus Mortanim: An attentive mage who usually has creative ideas to situations, he often thinks of spells as more of tools than a fine art, but does seem to respect and use magic well. Though Isilme has just recently met with the mage, she likes his resolve and judgments, seeing how he attempts to have people pitch in ideas best they can to a situation rather than figure everything out for himself. She also likes his ability not to panic under desperate situations and his polite manors. Though, he did have the hots for her, and soon found she was gay and took a step back (thankfully of Isilme). Cadius Eldanesh: A clever and good hearted man, a bit dower in emotions, but not much more than Isilme is. She respects him and his skills, and also his words of advice, usually not cryptic nor impractical. She enjoys the way he speaks his mind, and how he lives on his roguish instincts (and usually knows when a situation will turn bad, for him at least). She loves his equally pervy sence of humor and will joke, make puns, and randomly hilarios comments to lighten the mood of people. May Rift: A tiefling, and a rather nasty one from Isilme's experience with the various tieflings about the area. The woman is rude, violent, impulsive, runs off on her own putting herself often into danger that often wounds herself greatly. Not a foe, but doubtful to be a friend. Or so she thought, where as May is head strong, most of her rash and angered comments stemmed from a demon growing in her her eye. May and Isilme have been seen about and heard kissing in some room in the Yulash tavern. Malistra: '''A beautiful and fully sweet woman that Isilme connected to rather quickly as soon as they were able to sit down and have a chat. The two have also been see in the Yulash tavern pressing lips, making one wonder if Isilme is popular amoung the averturous women in the Moonsea. '''Luys: '''She gets frustrated with him over and over again, in many place and with many friends. Luys often critizes Isilme for being a lesbian, even though he himself know many Eilistraeen Priestesses and followers have bisexual tendencies, and where as Aly falls on the strait side of the curve, Isilme falls on the lesiban side for adverage sexualities expected from elves. Luys runs into danger usually out of greed, running into money bags that are owned by Tyr paladins, running into traps that have been clears shown for him... What is the worse part is, he expects people to have perfect foreknowledge of a situation. Isilme has once choaked Luys for an excessive guilt trip, being one of the few times she acted in wrath against some one no threatening her or another's safety or security. '''Mata'r: '''Mata'r is a mixed bunch, he holds grudges for things that aren't exactly another's fault fault (though blames it on them). She often teams up with him to kick evil's ass, then chop them up into cutlets. He seems to have no qualms about her being a dark elf at all, which is helpful given how most dwarven men wanted to once hack her to bits (causing her to be much more careful around them). She likes his combat and dungeon knowledge, but his personal skills might need a little work. She's constantly surprised at Mata'r's luck and strong will, as he was able to weild the explosively dangerous ORCUS TEAR. '''Cerin: '''She likes Cerin, he takes care of nature and is always a great ally against the undead. She knows such things such as laws and good and evil are of all ballance, yet he acts mostly for the betterment of the whole, and the greater good in his attempts to keep things from going to unreversable or broken cycles of nature. Though he's not much of a conversationalist. She share a kindred touch because he is half-dark elf. '''Noc: '''Noc and Isilme get along very very well. Noc understands Isilme, and is very interested about her tales, and her kindred experiences (such as being torn apart by powerful liches). They aren't to much diffrent, but Noc's main difference is he only goes to risk himself for friends. And Isilme respects that from Noc, and doesn't ask more, just tries to help him as much as possible. Isilme considers Noc to be one of her closest and more protective friends. '''Aly: '''She hasn't actually talked too much with Aly, so she has very little emotional attachment to her fellow priestess, unable to think of her as a friend (saddly) though would do anything for her sister's aid. She tries to aid or help Aly is she can, but often there isn't much the two do together other than chat small talk for a minute or two before Aly rushes off some place else. '''Micheal: '''She has actually never met the man, as he's been cased in stone and had a balrog masquerade as him for the whole year! But, she has heard both good and bad things about the man. '''Ohanzee: '''A man that picked a fight with Isilme, Isilme won with holy magic, turning his own hate and vile soul against him. Now, he showed reformable behavior, till Mata'r flipped off the handle and threatened the man's life. At which point this shadow dancing man attempted to do what her always did to people who threaten him, take them down before they take him down. Isilme feels sad the man died, especially because Mata'r started the fight. But there wasn't much she could've done at the time. '''Nekori: '''She is annoyed by this catling, he's a little jerk who has pissy-fits all the time without reason. She did not like to learn that Nekori's violent impulses have warped him into an evil mindset and blackened his soul some. She doesn't want the kid to die, just to grow up, she had to deal with abuse and rape, why couldn't he? '''Saeyl: She knows Sae rather well, and tries her best to attempt to comfort the woman with joke or aid in fighting all sorts of evil creatures and beings. Sae is shy of magic, and often to help Sae out, Isilme needs magic to help... so that is one of the give take points of the relationship. Lately Sae has been acting strangely. Perhaps the rumor that Sae's soul was split into two peices, and half was controlled by Orcus was true? Kane: '''This man killed Isilme when she ran to defend the grove, using skeletal minons to tear her appart limb by limb. He's a lich, and an insane one to boot. His years of undeath has just twisted the man more as he just killed for fun, and without Scholarly persute. Isilme Will attempt to attack him any time she has a clear shot at him from now on. '''Sol: '''This is another drow, a male however. He's very sneaky, and Isilme doesn't know what to make from his manic breaks. She's mostly not able to connect to him too well... though she likes him enough. '''Iris: The first of her sisters she has met in the Moonsea, sadly, she hasn't been able to get to know Iris too well. Iris is very quiet and soft spoken, and is known for blade work to compliment sorcerous talent. Iris might not talk too much, but can be very genrious to a wandering traveler like Isilme was. Dierna: '''What little she knows of this woman is she is also another EIlistraeen, one who carries a huge sword about, and seems to know how to use it. What little she could tell was that Dierna and Iris seem to be dating. ''Background''' '' What little is know about Isilme is as follows: She was born in the underdark in the lower commoner class of drow society. The town she was birthed into was not one of much note, yet held a few "nobles". She has only one known relative, her mother, who left Isilme at a relatively young age. Isilme's Mother killed her father as he attempted to steal from her and run from town, not making it down the block before her mother ripped him apart with a claw bracelet. Isilme was too young to recall he father's death. Her mother trained her in combat, using heavy armor and most simple weapons of drow and common design. Isilme's mother often would get drunk and rape her daughter, especially after a stressful day, or when she got very hammered. '' Her best friend (and truely a friend)'' was murdered in the commons by a noble who was using commoners as target practice for her crossbow. Her friends name was Char'riina, who was a fellow commoner and neighbor to Isilme, and a bit more. Upon her best friend's death, Isilme could not stand being in the underdark any longer, but was too young and weak to leave. She worked at a merchant shop where she sold many different toxins and oddities, much the same way as a pawn shop or an "adventurer" store does business. One day she happened upon some Eilistraeen items that the shop bought in hope to strip down and resell the gems and metals that came off of them, yet the books she was ordered to throw out were kept by her (having an interest in what the Lloth society is so afraid of). Upon reading the works she felt a sudden pull to end life as a "soft" (having not murdered anyone) and "weak" drow of Lloth and head to another path, that of a strong and kind, pasionate Eilistraeen. She took oaths to help those who were in need, the best she could, and used her knowledge of basic medical treatment to save serveral people from the hounds of death, many were ungrateful. After years of this practice Eilistraee finally blessed the young drow with some minor yet divine based healing and spells, and soon a few people she healed using this actually began to respect her, and some converted to Eilistraee (though just a few). As a sword dancer, she learned her way to use a bastard sword, and though she was not very dexterous, she desided to use her raw stregth in combat rather than her pitiful agility, she had grown into a fine young woman and priestess. Once a hunt for cultists was inacted upon areas of the commons and slums, she desided to gather those who were truely faithful and make a break for it using the constant caravans to disguise themselves from others while working as guards (a few converted back to Lloth, and a few tried other methods). Once the caravan traveled past a trade point to the surface around the Silvery Marshes, she desided that it would be best to leave to the surface. Upon being in the surface world of the cold Silver Marshes, she desdied to follow east, because of the sun, and most all her congergation went south for an unknown reason (to her). Never hearing of the major Eilistraeen shrine in the area, both groups split. Isilme crossed the desert using her goddess's power to keep herself fed and filled with water while on her path to find some place to accept her, and her goddess's dogma. Her travels in the desert included many bad and good tales, from fighting off desert bandits, to healing a wanderer who was much like herself. Battered and torn by desert sand across her armor and blade, she got into the Moonsea/ Deeping Dale area... and her adventures there began. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Jeweled Amulet: Given to her by a crystal dragon after saving the poor dear from a crazed mage. The amulet provides some minor protective magic, and moderatly powerful clerical aplifications. ''OOC Information '' Isilme will (upon reaching the right level to cast it) attempt to cast a true reurrection upon '''''Char'riina to save her from the Llothian afterlife. Category:PC